


Follow Me Home

by entanglednow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back alone with no fanfare and no guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Home

Merlin's already hours past worry.

Arthur's been out since midday. Matching his wits and his skills against another monster, against another magical threat. This time against the three headed snake that's been taking children from surrounding villages. Gaius is sure the thing is vulnerable enough to cold steel. But Merlin can't help the relentless pacing. Can't help but worry, because it's _Arthur._ Because he should have gone with him.

It's gotten dark, gone past suppertime, then long enough after that that hunger starts to gnaw at the edges of worry.

An hour after that Arthur comes back.

He comes back alone with no fanfare and no guards.

Merlin finds him in the half-darkness of the armoury, struggling with the catches on his armour. There are red stains across the metal, too dark to be his own blood. Scratches and dents like he's been thrown. But Merlin's relief is so sudden and so consuming that for a moment he can't breathe.

It only takes two steps before he's under Arthur's arm, supporting the weight of him, still cold from the night air. Arthur makes a grumbling noise and hisses when Merlin very carefully levers him down onto a stool.

"Arthur, where are your guards?"

"They're dead," he says quietly, thinly, and he doesn’t look away from Merlin when he says it. His face is calm but his skin is pale with exhaustion. "They're all dead, Merlin."

"You haven't told Uther you're back yet." Merlin's voice is just as quiet in the darkness. Though his fingers are careful, unlacing and then very carefully peeling his armour free in cold pieces. Arthur shakes his head slowly.

"No, he'll only try and stop me, try and keep me here."

They both know well enough that the only way for Arthur to have full freedom is to not tell Uther anything any more.

Merlin takes a breath, more than willing to tell Arthur how insane that suggestion is.

"You're going back out? If it's still alive -"

"It's dead, Merlin, but I have to find out where it took them, I have to find them, and there's nothing out there can hurt me now."

"Surely it can wait 'til morning?" Merlin protests.

Arthur shakes his head, slow but firm. "If there's anyone still alive." He stops and shakes out a breath like the thought is too much.

"Well then let me come with you then at least," Merlin says. "I'll get a horse, it won't take long."

Arthur's fingers find his arm, pull him still when he moves to leave.

"No, stay here, make some - make something to eat, I think...I think I'd like that."

It sounds so genuine that Merlin relaxes.

"Are you sure?"

Arthur sighs, tries for a smile and then nods.

"If you think you can manage that," he adds. Like he feels compelled to.

Merlin pulls a face.

"Are you sure you're alright to go out again, you look -"

Arthur raises an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say something insulting.

"Well I've seen you look better," Merlin finishes and it gets him a full smile this time.

"I always come back don't I Merlin?"

Merlin tilts his head to the side and considers him.

"You are remarkably hard headed."

Arthur huffs like he thinks he should be insulted by that. Then he's up, slipping himself back into his armour and lifting his sword from the table. The red cloak is reattached in slow movements.

He's close to the door when Merlin's struck by the sudden strange need to call him back. To tell him - to _demand_ that he not go. He doesn't know why, he just knows that he needs Arthur to stay.

"Arthur." It's hard, louder than he means it to be.

Arthur turns, helmet still loose in his hand.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" He looks strangely serious, like he's honestly curious. Like he thinks Merlin might have something important to say, something he needs to know.

There's that strange weight again, that heavy, uncomfortable nothing.

And then just as suddenly it's gone. Arthur is just Arthur again, dishevelled and irritable and impatient.

"Nothing," Merlin says awkwardly and shakes his head. "It's nothing."

Arthur huffs laughter, it's something tired but Merlin thinks it sounds genuinely amused.

"You've always liked your secrets. I've never minded you know. It makes you interesting."

"I think that's a compliment," Merlin decides, head tilted to one side.

Arthur smiles, just a little and Merlin watches him disappear, listens to his boots take him away down the corridor.

He finds himself in the kitchens wondering what Arthur will want when he comes back, if he'll even eat or do his usual and ignore it completely in favour of falling into bed for a week. Better to leave something here, he can always take it up later if Arthur decides to surprise him.

He's heading back to the main rooms when he's forced to stop at the top of the stairs.

There's noise in the courtyard, people running and the slow thunder of wheels.

Gwen is at the bottom of the steps, half wrapped in her shawl. One edge is trailing on the floor, trailing in the hay and the dirt.

"Gwen?

A cart is making its slow way towards the castle, people are stumbling after it, voices and torches in the dark, someone's crying.

Merlin rests a hand on Gwen's shoulder. She's soft, but she doesn't turn.

"What's going on?"

She just shakes her head, over and over and her eyes are full.

The cart stops.

The torches flare up high and bright and there's no doubt at all who's resting on the bloody hay.

His red cloak is curled up and draped over his chest. His skin is pale like there's not a drop of blood left in him.

"They say they found him just after sundown," Gwen's voice is quiet and empty, like she's testing the words, like she doesn’t quite believe them.

Merlin can't breathe. It's like he's being squeezed by a giant hand, crushed until he can't bear it.

His hands are shaking.

"They pulled him out from under the body of the monster and they brought him home," Gwen adds dully.

Merlin shakes his head.

He wants to protest, wants to tell her that's impossible - but nothing comes out. He's just standing there in the dark with his mouth open. Staring at Arthur's - at Arthur's body.

"It's not - it's not right," Merlin says. But it's nothing more than a breath and Gwen doesn't reply.


End file.
